gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Varrios Los Aztecas (HD Universe)
Varrios Los Aztecas |image = AztecaMembers3-GTAV.jpg |caption = Group of Aztecas gang members in Northern Rancho |size = 250px |game = V |game2 = O |color = turquoise |locations = Northern Rancho |leader = Ortega |type = Mexican Street Gang |enemies = Trevor Philips The Lost MC Marabunta Grande Vagos |affiliations = Trevor Philips (Formerly) |colors = Turquoise |cars = Canis Mesa Vulcar Ingot Karin Sultan Declasse Rancher XL Albany Emperor Imponte Phoenix Cheval Picador Karin Rebel Vapid Sadler Benefactor Dubsta |weapons = Knife Pistol Micro-SMG SMG |businesses = Drug Trafficking/Manufacturing Arms Trafficking |fronts = |members = Ortega |}} The Varrios Los Aztecas, also known as VLA or simply Aztecas, are a relatively small Mexican street gang featured in Grand Theft Auto V. They have links to the cartels and are currently at a war with rival Salvadorian gang Marabunta Grande over the drug trade, drug trafficking, supply routes, and weapons smuggling in the Senora Desert region and parts of Los Santos. Weazel News also reported that there was a recent shootout between the two gangs in the Grand Senora Desert. The Aztecas have also been known to be heavily involved in arms dealing. History Events of Grand Theft Auto V In the storyline, the VLA are at war with Trevor Philips Enterprises over the weapons trade in Blaine County. After Trevor destroy's Ortega's drug trailer, the VLA decide to take him down. Several VLA members attack the Sandy Shores meth lab, but end up defeated. The Aztecas also appears in Trevor's arms smuggling side mission, during the air missions, they appear in just one mission, where they are reunited in four different groups across Blaine County and need to be destroyed by Trevor, using bombs dropped by a plane. During the land missions, they appear again in just one mission where they try to pick a arms package before Trevor. An Azteca mugs a woman at the ATM during a random event in West Vinewood. Territory Varrios Los Aztecas members can be found in their territory east of Central Los Santos Hospital around Northern Rancho. Many Aztecas drive vehicles and members are seen standing on the sidewalks in groups of 3-5. Sometimes, Aztecas will rarely spawn and be replaced by Los Santos Vagos. To prevent this, try approaching Rancho from the north instead of the south. Gang appearance Aztecas can be easily identified by their light teal/turquoise coloured cholo-style clothing. Their weapons of choice include Pistols, Micro-SMGs, SMGs, and knives. Even though they dress similarly to some members of the Marabunta Grande, Aztecas do not sport face tattoos unlike their rivals. Mission appearances *Mr. Philips *Trevor Philips Industries *Arms trafficking side mission. Gallery Ortega-GTAV.jpg|Ortega, former leader of Varrios Los Aztecas AztecaMembers4-GTAV.jpg|Aztecas gang members at Rancho AztecasMember2-GTAV.jpg|Varrios Los Aztecas member behind Hearty Taco and Beacon Theatre. AztecasMembers-GTAV.jpg|Shooting Aztecas gang members AztecasMember-GTAV.jpg|Shooting Aztecas gang member DeceasedAztecasMember-GTAV.jpg|Dead Aztecas gang member DeceasedAztecasMember2-GTAV.jpg|Dead Aztecas gang member DeceasedAztecasMember3-GTAV.jpg|Dead Aztecas gang member DeceasedAztecasMember4-GTAV.jpg|Dead Aztecas gang members azteca 1.jpg|Azteca in northern Rancho Azteca .jpg|Azteca member in Rancho. azteca 3.jpg|Aztecas in northern Rancho azteca 5.jpg|Aztecas in Northern Rancho AztecaMembers5-GTA V.jpg|Old and young Aztceas in Blaine County Trivia *Aztecas is Spanish for Aztecs, which were an ancient civilization/people that formed the base of Mexican culture/heritage. The Aztecas, like many other Chicanos may believe they are descendants from this indigenous group. *In GTA San Andreas, the Varrios Los Aztecas were known to be Anti-Narcotic, however in GTA V they are very heavily involved in drug trafficking. *They appear to share Rancho with the more dominate Vagos. Similar to how Alderney City was shared with the Korean Mob and Spanish Lords in GTA IV. But occasionally the Aztecas spawn in Rancho. *The Aztecas were allies of the protagonist in GTA SA. In GTA V, the Aztecas are now enemies. *It is likely that the Aztecas are based on various Chicano gangs Such as the Florencia13 due to their location – Northern Rancho – which is based on Florence, as well as Varrio Nuevo Estrada given their name. Their long-running rivalry with the Vagos is similar to the rivalry between Clanton 14 and Barrio 18 due to the fact that the former did not let Central Americans into their gang which resulted to the creation of the latter and their bloody rivalry. *Unlike the Vagos and the Marabunta Grande, the Aztecas have some older members that appear to be in their 50's or 60's. This indicates the possibility that the Aztecas are a multi-generational gang that have been around for a while. This is not uncommon in Los Angeles, as there are Mexican street gangs such as White Fence and Clanton 14 that have been around since the 1940's. *They are first mentioned in GTA V in a internet news article from The Senora Beacon after the mission The Long Stretch, the article mentions they using the Alamo Sea as their base of operations and the fact that they were forced to leave Los Santos because of its war with the Vagos. *Various VLA members re-use models and quotes from Vagos; therefore, they may yell "LSV" (short for Los Santos Vagos) during combat. * In the mission Trevor Philips Industries, the Aztecas' main vehicle is the Phoenix. After completing the mission, the player can steal either the white one opposite of the ice box, or the black one at the gas station. If the player has done the mission for the first time, then they can take it to their garage and keep it, but if they are replaying the mission, entering the Phoenix should make it spawn on the highway that leads to Sandy Shores. It should be noted that during the mission, the player can't enter any of the Phoenixes, but after the mission is passed, the player is able to enter it. * The Aztecas appear to not have their own specific dialog, using Vagos voice-overs instead. Navigation ru:Varrios Los Aztecas (V) uk:Ацтеки (HD Всесвіт) Category:Gangs Category:Gangs in GTA V Category:Street Gangs Category:Latino gangs